pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pit of 100 trials(P3:TDR)
The Pit of 100 Trials is an optional cave but you need to do it in order get 110%. Oddly it only has four treasures, one on floor 4, one on floor 50, one on 99 and one on 100. Floor 1 This floor is fairly easy, only an Orange Bulborb and some Skitter Leaves block your progress. Floor 2 also a bit easy just 2 dwarf blue bulborbs and a Blue Bulborb. but be warned as there is tons of water. Floor 3 ﻿This floor is covered in margrets, but 3 of them are creeping crynanthysums.Be careful when picking them out. Floor 4 Here you find a Bulbmin flower. Nearby are some Snagrets. One of the snagrets pops up from the hole. After this, You get the Sticky Roll which is really just some tape. Floor 5 This sublevel is a big barren circle with one Man-at-Legs. Well... that is what you think, when ONE pikmin hits it, 3 Beady Long Legs, and 2 Raging Long Legs fall. But they drop Mitites, the RLL drops 30, the BLL drops 15, and the MAL drops only 2. But the hole is locked until you kill them all and then a key falls, and dissolves unlocking the hole to the next sublevel Floor 6 A Segmented Crawbster, 5 Waterwraiths, 3 Gatling Groinks, a Emperor Bulblax, and 5 Withering Blowhogs lurk in a big maze like sublevel with electrodes. Floor 7 5 Spotty Bulbears, and a Empress Bulblax producing Bulborb Larva appear, as well as many poison pipes and Bomb-Rocks falling from the sky. And this is on a high platform. Floor 8 A remake of floor 2 of Shower Room, But now it has half of the area of where Gyroid Bust is found in Bulblax Kingdom and 20 Ranging Bloysters are in here only two appear at once, however. Floor 9 It is a long rusted pipe. Be careful even if there are no enemies, as you run, Bomb-Rocks fall until you reach the next hole. Floor 10 This is a large circle with a Fire Geyser in the middle. 2 Dwarf Bulborbs fall, then, a Orange Bulborb falls. After this, the cave entrance opens. Floor 11 A LARGE '''metallic Tower is the only thing here, many enemies, pits that need bridges to be build over, fire geysers, poison pipes, bomb-rocks, and at the end, you must get to the top before the tower collaspes. Floor 12 The floor is made of igneous rock, it is large with many Fiery and Caustic Dweevils, but here is the twist, YOUR IN A MAZE MADE OF INDISTRUCLIBLE ELECTRIC WIRES! And you won't be immune to it. Floor 13 18 Greater Spotted Jellyfloats, 12 Lesser Spotted Jellyfloats, 3 Hermit Crawmads, 4 Creeping Chrysanthemums, and a Raging Long Legs are in this large garden that is almost completely submerged in boiling water. Floor 14 Wonder why the water was boiling? Because this sublevel is filled with lava! Floor 15 Three Man-at-Legs, and there on towers, they never move off them and are always active, also, near the exit, there are two spike walls moving! Floor 16 A raft that goes through a volcanic lake passing by Dweevils and boulders. Floor 17 A garden like room that is a maze, out of reach Armored Cannon Beetle Larva will shoot at your Pikmin, at the end, there is a giant stone that must be blown up by a Volatile Dweevil. Floor 18 A large labyrinth made of coarse dirt, featuring crystallines and fossils, it's empty and bland, until you reach the end, the hole closes up and boulders start dropping from the ceiling, you must get back to the start or you'll become a pancake! Floor 19 This sublevel is a tile and sandy one, be wary, most of it is a giant tub that periodically fills up with poisonous water, Blue Pikmin get poisoned and White Pikmin drown in this sublevel, but two Yellow Wollywogs, two Blue Bulborbs and a single Toady Bloyster seem to not mind, and the flooding is telegraphed by some cracks on the wall leaking, the tub also has some Fire Geysers that erupt when the tub drains. Once you get to the other end, '''SUPRISE RAGING LONG LEGS AND BUMBLING SNITCHBUG!!! You must fight them to move on. Floor 20 This is a metallic sublevel, with various rusted yet moving cogs in the background, two giant pipes flood the sublevel in poison sludge, within 15 minutes, the sludge will get higher than your platform and begin flooding it, the stuff is a 1 hit kill to both Pikmin and captains, and the platform spins around. Two Anode Dweevils fall, followed by a Fiery Bulblax, the final dropping creatures are 3 Spotty Bulbears, now just destroy a rock over the newly formed hole and escape. Floor 50 this is your one and only rest sublevel and one of the 3 sublevels to have treasure. this trasure is the 2 scribbler. there's also some bulbmin! Floor 10 Floor 75 Looks like we ran into up to 11 Bulbearmin and an Empress Bulblax that makes rocks fall out of the sky, but at least the bulblax won't produce Bulborb Larvae. Floor 98 You fall, and suddenly, medieval castle hallway? You walk down it, with only the ambient sound of electric, falling bricks and scraping hardened clay, you walk to the circular arena, when suddenly, a pile of sand blocks the way you came, the walls begin to crumble, and soon electricity begins surging through the sublevel, a strange wail can be heard, and soon later, a bright flash envelopes the screen, and when it fades out, the whole pathway to the arena vanishes, and very few patches of the wall still have the bricks in them, soon, a wailing, featureless plasma ball descends, this is the Mythical Essence. It was the one behind the bizarre mechanics in the earlier sublevels, like the collapsing mechanical tower or flooding toxic sludge, it can throw plasma orbs around that transform into all the normal enemies, a Bomb Rock, or weak Man-at-Legs that die after attacking. It can aim at a specific Pikmin type with a laser, you must dismiss your army so that they don't all get destroyed, once the laser blinks red, your must call the tyoe it's over or it will shoot a lightning bolt to kill all of that type, faliure to dismiss them can destroy your whole army. The foe can only be harmed when red, if blue, Pikmin are deflowered and bounced off, if defeated, it will become unstable, causing boulders to fall and rocks to jut out of the ground, a small plasma orb then floats down to sublevel 100, the whole sublevel begins collapsing, which can be heard as minit ambience in the last two sublevels. Floor 99 time for more misery you shouldn't have many pikmin so put in some bulbmin! did I mention that you have to face the Titan Dweevil here? FLOOR 100! duhdundundunduhdun DUN! final floor! and... its... empty? NOT heres the one and only place you'll find the Razor Blade. End once you beat the Razor Blade and retrieve the Final Coin the screen will fade white and you'll be teleported to the surface and the cave explodes sending a wave of plasma energy through the planet. you will then have highly increased speed and strength for the captains and pikmin. anyone can add their own floor (21-49 51-74 76-98) to this pit of 100 trials!